Curiosity
by nonwhy
Summary: "Roma, tell me about the outside world again." - HetaHazard, Runemano drabble (Rune Clone!Prussia's fanon name ok)


Setting: HetaHazard (is it considered an AU?)

Pairing: RuneMano (Rune=Clone!Prussia's fanon name in case you didn't know)

I don't own **Hetalia**, nor **HetaHazard**.

* * *

"_Roma, tell me about the outside world again._"

This had become a routine for the both of them: Rune asking the craziest things ( like this one time when he had asked about pasta, to which Romano had kindly answered with a "The shit I'll make you eat so much when we get out of here, I swear.") and the Italian answering him, not really minding how stupid Rune's thoughts may be. Rune was just curious about everything, and the most he knew about 'outside', the better it would be.

"Uh okay," Romano sat up from his former lying position and looked straight at Rune, "You want to know about something in particular or not?"

"I wanna know about where you live," the clone pouted after what seemed much inner debate.

"Why that? It's nothing extravagant, really. Small house, a garden, yeah, nothing much."

"I'm sure it's better than this place."

Romano internally punched himself for reminding Rune about their current condition, which has been everything Rune had ever known. Damn it, he was an idiot.

"Hey, stop frowning and come sit your ass on the bed," he decided to try and brighten the now ruined atmosphere, or at least try to. "What I meant is that it's not one of these fancy historical buildings you can see in Rome or Florence. You'll see what I'm talking about when we get out of this shit hole."

Rune seemed surprised at the Italian's words: did Roma really want him to come with them, with /him/ when all of this would be over?

"We?"

"Of course 'we'. Idiot, you really thought I was going to leave you all alone here? I know I'm not the nicest guy around, but there are limits, you know!". Romano's face was flushed, and he was pouting at the thought of the other idiot doubting him. Or maybe he was red because in his very own language, his outburst was just another way of saying 'I really like you and you're coming with me whether you like it or not, damn it'. It wasn't like Rune would understand the Italian's genuine feelings, right? If most of the goddamn world couldn't, why would he.

Except the clone may have (or may have not, as Romano often had a lot of troubles understanding the man's actions) understood what he meant by that, because the next thing the Italian felt were Rune's arms around his shoulders and his body being pushed back on the bed. Well, it would have looked really compromising if it wasn't for the mere fact that Rune was simply hugging him. Wait a second.

"Wow, what the fuck,-"

"I am getting out of here! And I'm going to see the outside world with my friend Roma!" the overjoyed clone cheered, his face hidden in the Italian's neck. Saying he sounded happy was a big understatement.

"Y-yeah you are, can you let me go now? I can't freaking breathe," Romano squirmed a bit, mostly from growing embarrasment than lack of air, really.

The grinning clone still let him go though, but remained really close to him for some reason.

"I'm so happy Roma, we're going to get away together, that's.. that's.. awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah it is, Dio mio, calm down, idiot," Rune's happiness was actually getting to the Italian, as a small grin was starting to draw itself on his lips aswell. "Remember we got to get out of here first, right?-"

"I want to come live in Italy with Roma!"

Oh.

"D-Don't say things in this tone, oh my God!"

"Ah? Roma doesn't want me to live with him?" Oh God, was Rune actually making puppy eyes at him right now?

"I didn't say that! I thought it was… o-obvious that you were coming to my place, okay?" Romano just felt he just kept embarrassing himself over and over again, but what could he seriously do with this obvious idiot, he was way worse than his brother or freaking Spain.

At last, Rune seemed to get Romano's trail of thoughts and his former grin came back on his face. So for a second or two, the Italian thought he'd cleared everything. That until he felt the other's lips on his.

The kiss really was only their lips brushing against each other but it didn't change the fact he had just been stolen a kiss.

"W-why did you do that! Dio mio, Rune I swear-"

"You once told me people did that to the person they loved. And I **love** Roma!"

_Oh_, Romano quickly averted his eyes and tried hard to keep a smile from appearing.

_**Man, that idiot was going to be the end of him, wasn't he.**_


End file.
